


Just by your eyes

by johnnyismyparrot



Series: Johnny's little love stories [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Suh Youngho | Johnny, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyismyparrot/pseuds/johnnyismyparrot
Summary: The flames crackle even now, in front of us, while your arms hold my waist and breath, after breath, you lose yourself in me. You said so many times: "Silly one, we make love every day, in many different ways."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Johnny's little love stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005906
Kudos: 7





	Just by your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one, i hope u'll like it as much as I loved writing it

  


  


  


We danced in the night, while the fire ate up the woods and everything burned up. We burned up in the night, close one to another.

_ "You can't break me in." _ I repeated to you so many times, and still you found it hilarious, laughing to my face and saying again: "Oh dear, I know your shoulders are wide, and your back is strong."

Long fingers caressed my cheek, cold as the winter that washed us over, and you were shivering in my hold, asking for the warmth of my words and the kindness of my hands. You stayed in my arms, breath against my chest, while your sweet hums sounded at the rhythm of my heart drumming inside my chest, and it wasn't ever enough.

  


  


The flames crackle even now, in front of us, while your arms hold my waist and breath, after breath, you lose yourself in me. You said so many times: "Silly one, we make love every day, in many different ways."

I didn't get it at first, but having you now, like this, against my chest and breathing your perfume, is enough to let my heart in shambles.

I feel like my heart knew it better since the first time we met. I was in a rush, and you were so calm. Sometimes I still feel guilty for tripping over you and smashing you to the ground, so little but so strong, and handled me. I remember your expression, so confused and scared at first, and my mind went blank. I don't believe in fast love. I better believe that love needs to be built up by a lot of effort, but that sparkle that let the fire burn slow and passionate was there.

I could feel it deep in my stomach, at the way my whole frame tensed up. I'm so full of myself, knowing better about myself, so capable and gorgeous, but your eyes left me in disbelief. How could an unknown soul look so deep inside me. As if your eyes were unable to look at the surface. Naked in front of you, I ran away.

  


  


You smiled a lot when I told you how I felt and told me: "John, there's nothing wrong with it. People around you don't listen to you well. They don't look at you as they should."

As always, I didn't understand. I'm slow, and you always tell me, but I'm a great thinker, and even if it takes time, I came to the conclusion I needed. It was in the way you read me, piece of skin after skin, the words that you treasured so much, and I wrote them down on a ruined notebook. It was all written on the paper, on the skin, on your eyes.

It was there that I thought I wanted to read you as well, but we worked well while I scribbled down, and you read and put a sense to my thoughts. We worked well since the very first time.

  


  


How do I find the words today? While you sleep in my hold and the world disappears through the windows. There's nothing I can say. I told you multiple times, a bunch of times, that I'm a simple man. A man like everyone. And you asked me to make you feel more like a human, while your world crashed down under your closed eyelids, and I couldn't tell what was wrong. But you were in pain.

It's a difficult task to love someone who isn't in pain, right? We took a lot of time to get to the point where our hearts became aware that our love isn't about pity. Our love built up a little more when you saw my lips curled in a smile, and when I saw your cheeks blush with that tiny grin.

  


  


"Did I told you that you're extra cute today?"

"You never forget to, John." You say while washing the dishes, and I just stare at the ceiling. You always had this fixation about cleaning. I'm not that bad either! But you keep saying you don't like the way I clean things up. I look at your broad shoulders and wonder. Playing dumb it's part of the game, but I know you do this all because you care for me, no matter what.

So I'll just let it go with it, while my arms hold you and we're quiet.  _ The quiet is scary _ , you once told me. I got it wrong. I mean.

"Yongie, do you think I misunderstand a lot?"

Your laugh it's just as pretty as you and makes my stomach do a flip whenever it occurs: "Yeah, baby. But because you jump to conclusions too early!"

I scoff at that, rolling my eyes, and there's quiet again. Quiet isn't scary when you know how to talk and when to talk. It's not an uneasy feeling when you need to be talkative or noisy about problems, which we do are.

At first, I'd never think about you as my soulmate, so capable and almost scary, despite the face. I was really nervous around you. I had thought that I had to prove something. It was so stupid, right? But, as I told you, I'm a silly and simple man. But you love me anyway, and that's what matters.

  


  


"Something's wrong, baby?" sweet like honey, your voice reaches me like a lullaby. I smile, and you smile.

It's just a heartbeat, but you kiss me, and I kiss you. We play like this, dance with your arms around my neck, and your cold fingers on my nape. I don't blame it. Not when our breaths collide, and I lose count of time and space, cause it's sublime the way you look at me, dark irises staring right into my naked soul. How can you?

"No, nothing's wrong."

Your cold hand cup my face, and our lips meet again. Let our flowers bloom, as I feel the back of my neck so hot, warm as your mouth.

And it doesn't matter how many times we make love. I'll feel that overwhelming feeling till the last of our days in this world.

But it's just you, because of you. Bloodstains on our souls, while a knight saves his rose, and rose I call you when I treasure your limbs, your face. Words sounding like a whole new language, cause when we talk, we listen.

  


  


I had so many steps to take, learning how to love a soul like you, all but simple and easy. You're a labyrinth of emotions I couldn't grab, nor I will for a long time. But from the first time I saw those eyes, I knew I'd fall in love with you. So now it's just me and you. But you like it better when I call it,  _ us _ .

  


  


It's just like a story that never ends, the way we wake up in the morning, and I smile, and you do too, asking me to give you more warmth. The way we dance the night away and my hands rest on your hips, not because you're not strong enough, but because of my need to feel you close. Your cold hands run through my chest, searching for your rhythm to follow while our feet move. So tell me now, while we breathe so close, will you ever leave, my rose? Will you ever just run away from this? And you read my mind, as always just laughing at my insecurities, running your hand on my cheek, making me at ease.

  


"My place is here. And my place is next to you, _knight_."

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you much for reading my story!  
> i hope you enjoyed my work, if so please leave a comment or a kudos! , ,
> 
> and don't forget to support my [twit acc](https://twitter.com/jyaniismyparrot)  
> &  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jyaniismyparrot)


End file.
